


Day 1: Ghosts

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Spooky Time Stories [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Ghosts, Human AU, I don't know how else to tag this, POV Outsider, halloween fic, or rather ghost au, since they are ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: You can also read it on myTumblr.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spooky Time Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Day 1: Ghosts

It was an odd little cottage - the last at the end of the lane. The path to it was mostly hidden. Its garden was kept in order and the inside resembled more a library than a proper house. And yet it sang of ‘home.’

An odd home to its odd owners. Two gentlemen - just the two - who kept to themselves most of the time but were well-known to all. They were as opposite as the sun and the moon itself. One was blonde, attired in creams and tans and looked as comfortable as a beloved worn-out sofa. The other a red-head with a penchant for black, skin-tight clothing, and had a tongue as sharp as his body’s lanky angles. They both sported their own brand of mischief yet understood to be universally harmless. They made the perfect addition to the town - touching lives in the most unforgettably, ineffably, miraculous ways.

Everyone could see they had a soft spot for children, food and wine. But what stood out was their encompassing love for each other. A love so strong and true that even the most close-minded could not contend with.

A neighbor, when passing during the periods where the moon shines brightest, would see the front windows alight with the warmest of fireside glows. And as romantic as you please, would hear the strains of their old gramophone - belting out music ranging from classical to the latest bebop, the tones injected with their laughter.

Decades pass and time stood still one sunny autumn morn, the cottage found itself devoid of human life.

Yet, the modest little building, though old, could not be forgotten. The gorse around its perimeter was thick but the flowers that bloomed in spring were still the most beautiful in the whole South Downs. For some strange reason, the property had been kept untenanted for years. None in the neighborhood could say why. Nor did they wish to actively alter its state.

Once in a while, someone would call to tend the garden or peer into the interior. And on the day of a full moon, a volunteer would unlock the old door with the key under the weathered welcome mat. There was no furniture within except for the old gramophone stationed by one wall of the front room. This the volunteer cleans and winds to make sure it worked. Satisfied, they would take a broom to sweep the out the fireplace and the bare floor. Before leaving, they pick two roses from the healthy, sprawling bush at the back garden and leave them atop the mantle.

And as the moon peeks from the clouds, the cottage breaths once more. The nearest of the houses would swear that the old gramophone would sing a song, and to those who’d pass by at the moment would find the old windows glowing with firelight despite knowing there’d be no occupant within. No one bothered asking them to prove it so, they simply nod and offer a knowing smile.

During these nights, they await in bed for the wind to traipse from the cottage and pass their windows, straining to hear the mirthful orchestra with the softest, loving whispers to lull them all to sleep and dream of whatever they liked best.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it on my [Tumblr.](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/632516690245238784/day-1-ghost)


End file.
